Ultimate Sonic the Hedgehog #1
by Toug
Summary: The Sonic world, reinvisioned in the spirit of Ultimate Marvel. The first of an ongoing series, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Sonic the Hedgehog #1  
"Total Re-Genesis" Part 1/5  
  
By: Toug (Andrew Power)  
Story property of the author.  
All characters trademark of Sega, Archie Comics, and DiC.  
This story is not to be reprinted without the permission of the author. To do so, contact at toug_2000@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Planet Mobius,   
The year 1010 AF,  
North-western Quadrant,   
The City of Robotropolis,   
Robotnik's Science Lab:   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah.. the sweet smell of genius." said a large figure blocking out most of the window. "So much evil and so little time. I barely have time to do anything around here." He turned from the window from which he was admiring a rather large cloud of sulfur. He walked across the room, his humongous mustache bobbing around. The mustache took of most of his small head, otherwise occupied by his dark spectacles. His large, egg shaped body bulged, as his red lab coat barely fastened around his chest. A small robot bird perched on his shoulder. It moved very little, but it's head bobbed up and down as the man walked. He walked to the corner of his lab. He passed by many experiments on tables, half built machinery lying around, and large vid screens on the walls. The lab was illuminated by flourescent lights lining the ceiling. When he reached the corner, a large dark blue robot, with a physique similar to his (minus the egg shape). In the robot's arm lay an unconscious female rabbit. She had orange fur and the body of a young swimmer. She wore a pink tank top and blue jeans that were cut into shorts. Her dirty blond hair curved around her head. "Swat-Bot L-25," said the fat man, "restore the subject. I want to see some terror."  
"Yes lord Robotnik." squawked the robot in it's simulated voice. It raised it's free hand and a panel on the back of it's arm opened. A needle on a small metal arm came out. It stuck the rabbit and retreated back into the robot's arm. A few seconds later, the rabbit began to blink a few times, and slowly woke up.  
"Oh... my poor ol' head." she mumbled in a vague southern accent. "Where in the Goldwater rivers am I?" She swayed her head towards her robot capture. "Are you my knight in shining armor?" she said with a odd, and still queasy look. She shook her head a few times, and glanced in the other direction. As she blinked a few more times, a large figure came into focus. "Robotnik!" she immediately yelled, being shocked back to her senses.  
"Now that's the terror I was looking for." chuckled Robotnik. The bird on his shoulder ruffled it's metallic wings in agreement.  
"What happened!? How did I get here!?" huffed the rabbit in genuine panic.  
"Well my dear," Robotnik began, "my troopers found you and brought you back too have a little fun."  
"No! No!" she yelled, "Let me go! What are you doing with me!?"  
"You see, I have just constructed this wonderful toy here." He waved his arm to a device a few feet from him. It was a large cylinder shape with a dome top. A border ran along the bottom lined in yellow and black diagonal stripes. There was a lining on the front that seemed to be a door, with a small rectangle window on it.   
"What is that?" asked the girl, her fears rising.  
"This," Robotnik began, "is my roboticizer."  
"What does it do?"   
"Well, if the name doesn't explain it, all you do is place an organic being inside, and after a few minutes, out comes a freshly made robot."  
"It makes people robots!?" she gasped.  
"If must dumb it down, yes." Robotnik said, rolling his eyes under his glasses. "And you, young lady, have the destination of being the first lucky participant. His bird let out a crow.  
"Nooooooo!" she shrieked as the Swat-Bot walked towards the roboticizer. She struggled to free herself, to no avail, as the robot was immovable. Robotnik pressed a button on the control panel, and the square door moved forward, and then upward with a sound of steam release. The Swat-Bot threw the girl into the dark chamber. She hit the inside wall and fell to the floor, rubbing her head. She darted toward the opening, but the robot stood in front of it. It's arm was pointed towards her with a small lazer cannon coming from it. The rabbit sat down again, and began to cry to herself. Robotnik pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The door slid back down, and then backward, locking into place. The girl watched as the dim beam of light at her feat grew slower and disappear.   
"Now," said Robotnik, "Let's get on with the test." He pressed the panel once more. The roboticizer began to hum. "Coconuts! Get in here!" A small robot that was fashioned after a monkey entered the lab. He had large round ears on either side of his head, and a lightbulb on top. His highly articulated tail swung behind him.  
"What can I do you for boss?" said Coconuts, in a much more natural tone then the Swat-bot.  
"How goes the emerald search?"  
"Moving swiftly sir. The sensors have detected our first target in the vicinity of Green Hills."  
"Excellent," smiled Robotnik, "I shall go myself when I finish with this experiment. Want to go on a trip with daddy Cluck?" he turned and asked the bird on his shoulder. At that point, the hum of the roboticizer changed to a repeating 'clank' noise. "Oh honestly." said Robotnik annoyed. "Do you mind L-25?" The Swat-bot turned, and stiffly kicked the roboticizer. The hum returned, followed by gradual 'zuum' noise. "Excellent, the scanning process has begun." said Robotnik. "Begin progress check L-25"  
"Beginning overview." squawked the Swat-Bot. "20 foot radius; 2 mechanical specimens, 3 organic specimens."  
"Three?" said Robotnik alarmed. "There's me, and the girl, but who else is here?"  
"Oh how I do love a perfect intro." said a voice from across the room.  
"Eh?" said Robotnik and Coconuts in a unified stupider. They both twirled around to see the source of the voice. At the window, where they had expected it to be, there was nothing. Robotnik raised an eyebrow, while Coconuts scratched his head.  
"Looking for someone?" asked the voice from another direction. They turned again to see the creature sitting on top of the Swat-bot, which was now missing it's head. The creature was a hedgehog, and rather tall for his species. His quills were blue, and his eyes were green and sneered along with devilish smirk. He perched atop the headless bot, his feet occupying the shoulders. He wore large red sneakers, over his rolled down socks, that were parted by a white stripe down the middles, which came to an end on the outsides where they were fastened by big yellow buckles. His only other piece of attire was his large white gloves, which were rolled down just like his socks. "So," he began, "what's up doc?"  
"Get him!" yelled Robotnik.  
"I'm on it!" yelled Coconuts back. The panels on his body slid open, and a metal coconut popped out. He caught it and yelled "Catch blue boy!" before he hurled it. It hit the Swat-bot with a fair explosion. When the dust cleared, parts of the robot were scattered around, but there was no sign of the hedgehog.  
"Funny." said Robotnik, "I would have thought that would be messier."  
"Well," said the hedgehog's voice again, "you know me. Always the clean freak." When Robotnik and Coconuts turned once more, they saw the hedgehog sitting on a table to their right.  
"I'll get you yet you cheeky monkey!" yelled Coconuts as he ran towards his enemy.  
"Please." said the hedgehog, "Don't make the puns easier then they have to be. I'll bet you go bananas for this. Sonic Spin time!" The hedgehog jumped into the air and began to spin around, but his foot caught a wire hanging from the ceiling. He swung so far before it snapped, and the hedgehog flew face first into Coconuts. The robot flew backwards and into a few experiments. Robotnik had been trying to contain electricity in a large plastic ball. When Coconuts came to his senses, he found himself spinning around in a open half of the ball. The hedgehog flew across the room at speeds so fast that Robotnik was actually flung into the air, with Cluck flying up and squawking violently. The blue blur raced across the room, slammed the top half of the ball down on Coconuts, fastened the lock, and with a quick spin, kicked the ball out the door. As the ball rolled down the spiral staircase, Coconuts began to run in place to keep from falling over. At the bottom of the stairs, he hit a bump, flew up, and landed in a dumpster. "Ah-ha!" said the hedgehog, "Another plan, perfectly executed! Now then, about that test subject." He zoomed back to the roboticizer. "Now which one opens this thing?" He began to fiddle with the buttons.  
"No!" yelled Robotnik. "She isn't done yet!" But that didn't concern the hedgehog. He finally found the emergency shut down, and slammed it with his fist. The door slid out, and up, while releasing some strange green fumes. The hedgehog coughed a few times, and tried to look inside. "I'll destroy you! You little cretin!" yelled Robotnik as he ran towards the hedgehog, fists flailing. The hedgehog left the roboticizer for a moment, and dashed in circles around Robotnik, creating a mini tornado. After a second, Robotnik flew out the top, flipping uncontrollably. He landed outside the door, and then rolled down the stairs much like Coconuts did, with the same dumpster ending.  
"Now then." said the hedgehog. He went back to the roboticizer and with the fumes cleared, he was able to look inside. What he saw made him speechless. The rabbit lay there, unconscious. She seemed to be a alive, but both her legs, and her left arm, had been roboticized. Her shoulder was now a metallic ball joint. Her arm was mostly a slender coiled tube, with the lower part was a bulkier wrist shackle. Her hand was quite simple, and her fingers resembled the first part of the arm. Her legs were slightly different. Large thigh pieces were joined to the similar shin pieces by a coiled joint, similar to the arm. A small triangular plate covered this in place of a knee. Her large feet lay flat, with immobile toes. The hedgehog gasped under his breath. He slowly picked her up in his arms and headed for the window. A wire stretched from the window sill to a lower roof. It seemed that the hedgehog had climbed up it to reach the lab. But now he simply jumped up and began to slide down. A curve in the middle of his shoes soles aloud him to grind strait down the wire at blinding speeds. He landed on the roof, sprinted down some stairs, and made his way through the streets of Robotropolis, and out of the city. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the hedgehog was finally outside the city limits, he started across the vast plains that separate the city and the enormous forest on the other side. About half way across, he noticed that the girl was starting to come too. He jumped behind the cover of a small hill, and lay her down on the slope. After a minute of tossing and grunting, the girl finally opened her eyes and forced herself to sit up. "Oh, my achin' head." she huffed. "I feel like 'ah had a moutain dropped on me." She then looked up to see the young hedgehog. "Now who are you, you cute little thing you?" The hedgehog gave a perplexed look.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Well, once my head stops spinning, I should be fine." She then put hand on her head to try and stop the ringing. It was then she felt the touch of cold steel. "Gah! What happened to my arm!?" she cried. When she moved her hand, she got a good look at her lower half. "My legs! What did you do to me!?" she screamed at the hedgehog.  
"Calm down!" he pressured.  
"Calm down!? Calm down!? How can I calm down!? Just look at me! What on Mobius happened!?"  
"You had a nasty run in with Robotnik back there." he still tried to calm her. The girl went wide eyed, and then sat back, trying to sort out her memories.  
"Robotnik. Right. I'm sorry. I kinna lost my head there."  
"It's ok." he reassured. "How do you feel?"  
"Actually," she started, "I don't feel to bad." She began to stand up, but she wobbled on her new legs and began to fall. The hedgehog caught her before she fell, and helped her back to her feet until she got her full bearings. "So," she began after a moment, "where were you taking an innocent little thing like me anyway?" The hedgehog blushed slightly.  
"Uh," he stammered, "I was going to Knothole, our secret village in the woods. We can get you checked out there, just to make sure."  
"Knothole!" exclaimed the girl. "I've heard rumors about that place. It's where the people of Mobotropolis escaped too after the takeover, right?"  
"Yeah, that's right. Once we make sure your ok, we can get you a passage home."   
"No!" burst out the girl. "I mean, I'm in no hurry. You don't need to go out of your way on my account." she said as she bit down on her lip.   
"Uh, whatever you want." said the boy. "We should get going. Robotnik might have sent someone after us. Do you want me to carry you? It would be faster."  
"Yeah, I noticed that your no slouch in the speed depo, are you sugah?"  
"Heh. You got that right. Let's go then miss .... what is you name by the way?"  
"Bunnie. How about you blue?"  
"Just call me Sonic the Hedgeh-" the hedgehog began, but was cut short by a blast that exploded in front of him. He flew back several yards. When Bunnie looked behind her, two Swat-Bots were hovering mid-air in egg shaped pods.   
"Organic specimen." The first one said. "By order of lord Robotnik, you will return too Robotropolis to complete roboticization procedure.  
"Nooo!" she shrieked. The first pod began to case after her. The hovered over towards Sonic. As Bunnie ran, the wind began to sting her eyes. She covered them with her good arm. With the other arm, she swung wildly behind herself.  
"Give yourself up," said the robot, "or I will be forced to use excessive measures."  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "I won't go back there!" After those words, she swung her arm violently, and without even noticing, her arm's coiled portion extended several meters. Her fist darted fiercely towards the pod, and with a quick sideswipe, bashed the pod apart in a great explosion. Bunnie slowly turned around, as her arm re-coiled back to her. She looked at her hand with an irked eye and an odd smile. She then remembered Sonic. The second pod had taken him captive with a graphing hook that extended from the bottom. Sonic appeared to be out cold. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Bunnie. She began to run towards it, desperate to catch up. When she reached the hill, she ran up it, and jumped with all her strength. She flew several yards into the air, and soon noticed that she was actually flying. Circular panels on her feet had opened to reveal rocket boosters. She found that it almost came naturally, as she flew around the sky with a mere thought. She had caught up, and could she the pod far below her. She shrafted down, and zoomed down toward it. Lining herself up, she blasted right under the pod, snagging Sonic in the process. She flew back up, with Sonic over her real arm. She pointed her fist at the pod. "Come on! Work!" she yelled at herself. She was trying to imitate what L-25 had done earlier. After a second, the panels on the back of her arm slid open, and a small lazer cannon popped up. "Yes! Now were in business!" She took aim, and shot, her arm jolted back from unexpected recall. The blast hit right in front of the pod, which then spun out control, and crashed in a much bigger explosion. Bunnie flew back to the hill, and set Sonic down. She stroked his head, and a minute later, he came too. "We really have to stop meeting like this." she laughed, a single tear in her eye.  
"Right." laughed Sonic, now let's get going. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, they were deep in the Great Forest. Sonic had led them there, pointing out markings that led the otherwise invisible trail. Finally, they came to a single tree stump in the middle of an odd shaped clearing. "Here we are." smiled Sonic.  
"What?" asked Bunnie, hoping he was kidding.  
"This is it." Sonic was obviously enjoying the reaction. He stepped on a rock next to the stump, and the top of the stump flipped up to reveal a secret entrance. "After you my lady." Sonic bowed and motioned towards the hole. Bunnie looked at the hole with a peculiar look and asked;  
"This isn't some sick joke is it?"  
"Hey!" said Sonic, "It is a secret village, isn't it?"  
"Well, yes."  
"And every secret village needs a secret entrance, right?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Well come on then. You trust me don't you?"  
"I think the better question is if you should trust me. How do you know I'm not just Robotnik's pawn?" Sonic just smiled.  
"Your not. I know these things. Now hurry up already." he said as he tapped his toe impatiently.  
"Alright sugah, whatever you say." Bunnie lifted herself over the edge of the stump, and let her legs fall in. She looked down the dark hole, and with a gulp, jumped down. Sonic did the same after, closing the lid as he fell. What Bunnie found inside was a large underground slide. It was a huge curving tube that seemed to be smoothed down quite nicely. She slid down the slide on her bottom, with Sonic following her, sliding on his shoes much like he did the wire from Robotnik's window. He treated the ride like a halfpipe, sliding almost horizontal around the sharp turns. When Bunnie thought she couldn't take it anymore, she saw the light at the end. When it grew to it max, Bunnie found herself on a pile of sandbags bunched below the exit. When she looked up, she saw Sonic shoot out the hole like a rocket, flipping a few times, and then making a perfect landing just in front of the sandbags.  
"Welcome to Knothole." said Sonic as he turned to Bunnie and helped her up. As Bunnie looked past him, she saw the village in it's entirety. Many small huts littered the ground. They were made of wood, and had dome-like straw roofs. Where there weren't huts, there were bases of trees. As she looked up, she saw that they were some of the tallest trees she had ever seen. The tops of the trees covered the town like a tarp, but allowing enough sunlight out. There seemed to be some tree houses just under the foiledge. Long bridges connected many of the trees. When Bunnie looked behind her, she saw that the whole village was several yards beneath the normal forest level. The log slide stuck out of the large wall that barred in the little grove. "Come on." said Sonic. "Let's go get you checked out. I know people that can help." As Bunnie followed Sonic along the edge of the village, staying close to the wall, she noticed many people staring at her from windows, trying to keep from being seen. Several small children playing in the streets (which were little more then dirt paths in the grass) ran away when they saw her. Bunnie tried to look at her feet, as she held her arm. "Don't let them get to you." said Sonic over his shoulder. After a minute, they stopped.   
"Why are we stopping?" asked Bunnie. Sonic said nothing, but smiled. He turned to a part of the wall where a sheet of it hung over a small opening. Sonic put his hand under the slate, and held it there for a second. Suddenly, the wall began to shake, and a part next to Sonic lifted up to reveal a secret door.   
"Welcome to Freedom Fighter HQ!" said Sonic as he walked inside, motioning Bunnie to follow. As she stepped inside, the door slid shut behind her. Inside, she found a simple little room, dug out of the hill, which was lit by several flourescent lights along the walls. In the middle of the room, there was a table with a half dozen chairs. A few doors and hallways branched off from the far side of the room.   
"Sonic the Hedgehog!" yelled a voice from one of the hallways. "Where have you been!?" The voice was followed by a body seconds later. It was a young chipmunk. She stomped into the room in her long blue boots. Her dark auburn hair bounced behind her where it hung loose. Her perfectly strait bangs were slicked to one side of her face, as both side went behind her ears and curved down her head. A small blue vest was fastened half way up around her brown fur. Her matching skirt didn't stretch far from her thighs. The look in her deep blue eyes were filled with anger. Her fists clenched, ready to strike at any moment. "I told you that you are not to go too Robotropolis without my permission! Who do you-" she stopped abruptly when she saw Bunnie. "My Goodness," she stuttered, "I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
"Princess," Sonic began, "this is Bunnie. She's a victim of Robotnik's new weapon."  
"Uh, Hi." said Bunnie nervously, not sure what else to say.  
"On behalf of Knothole," began the girl, attempting to sound proper, "I welcome you. I am Sally Acorn, Princess of Knothole."  
"Sal, cut the royalties." said Sonic, looking bored. "You think you can get the girl a little medical attention?"  
"Um, of course." said Sally, embarrassed. "This way please." she said to Bunnie as she pointed to one of the doors. Bunnie went with her. As Sonic began to follow, Sally turned and shot him a sneer. Sonic chuckled to himself and brushed his nose with his finger.  
As Bunnie followed Sally into the room, she was immediately surrounded by a gaggle of machines and computers. Just across from the door sat two people. One was a large purple walrus, who wore a dark green cargo vest, and a black bucket hat. He seemed to be tinkering with a machines innards with a welding torch. Next to him sat a small fox. His fur was a brownish-orange, and his few hairs on his forehead stuck out. He was dressed similar to Sonic, but his shoes were half red and half white around the toes. Up on his stool, what Bunnie first thought was one large bushy tail, was actually two! The fox, who seemed a bit younger then the others, had two tails that swung behind him happily. Who Bunnie didn't see was an older hedgehog on the other side of the room, near another door. He looked similar to Sonic, but a paler shade of blue. He also had a big bushy mustache, which matched his eyebrows. When he turned to see who had entered, the sight of Bunnie struck him with genuine horror. He did his best to slip away.  
"Rotor!" Sally called to the walrus over the sound of the torch. The walrus stopped what he was doing and took off the goggles he was wearing. When he saw Bunnie, he jumped up with a wide eyed expression. He ran over, and looking over Bunnie, was amazed by what he had found.   
"Simply amazing!" he exclaimed. "What on Mobius could do this?"  
"It's called the Roboticizer." said Bunnie, with a painful look in her eye. "It's changes people into Robots." Bunnie was stopped by the sound of a door shutting.  
"Uncle Chuck?" asked Sonic. "Hmm... I guess he didn't hear us come in."  
"Sonic! yelled the young fox as Sonic walked towards him. He leaped off his stool, and as his tails began to spin a an untraceable rate, like a helicopter, he began to fly. Bunnie was so perplexed, she hardly heard what Rotor was asking her.  
"Sit down Tails," Sonic addressed the fox. "we got company."  
"Oops, sorry." The fox landed.   
"So how does the machine work?" Rotor snapped back Bunnie's attention.   
"I don't really know." she said as Rotor examined her with various instruments. "I passed out soon after it started. I couldn't tell you exactly how it works."  
"Well," said Rotor, "you seem to be fine, oddly enough. The mechanical parts seem to be perfectly working with your central nervous system. It's astonishing. You very lucky to be alive at all."  
"I guess I have you to thank for that, don't I sugah?" she smiled at Sonic.  
"Just my job 'mam!" said Sonic. The door behind them then opened, and a coyote stepped in. He was dressed it what appeared to be a military uniform. The blue suit looked quite important with it's red trims and a gold crest on the shoulder. His short blond hair sat around his brown ears. His long snout remained in a serious look. A strap that went around his chest hooked to a holster where a broad sword was placed. His big brown boots made a "clomp" noise as he walked through the door. "Ant!" said Sonic, "How's our favorite stuffed shirt today?"  
"You, hedgehog, should refer to me as Antoine D'coolette, of his majesty's royal guard." said the coyote in a frustrated French accent.  
"I could also refer to you as stuffed shirt, but I'm nice." said Sonic, arms folded and eyes rolled.  
"Sonic!" snapped Sally, nodding her head towards Tails. "What is it Antoine?"  
"I come with news my Princess. We have learned of Robotnik himself advancing on the Green Hill Zone."  
"Green Hill!?" exclaimed Bunnie. "Why I remember Robotnik saying something about that when I was in the lab." Antoine swivelled his head to see Bunnie, who he hadn't noticed before. He became immediately transfixed. Slowly gazing upon her from bottom to top, he barely even noticed her Robotizied parts.   
"Mademoiselle! I do not believe I have had the pleasure." He took her hand, and as he bent down to kiss it, tripped on a large wire that ran along the floor, falling flat on his face as Bunnie jumped backward.  
"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing." Bunnie smiled at him as she helped him up. Sonic sat in back, laughing his head off with muffled noises, and with Tails following suit.   
"What is your news Antoine?" sighed Sally.   
"Well," said Antoine, dusting himself off, "we have reason to believe that Robotnik has located one of the mystical Chaos Emeralds!" Every head in the room, minus Bunnie's instantly swivelled at this information.  
"What in tarnation's a Chaos Emerald?" she asked.  
"The Emeralds are gems that posses great power." said Sally. "Their creation is told to be from the Ancient Walkers."  
"Sorry." said Bunnie. "I'm not up on mythology."  
"If Robotnik could harness the power of even one of the seven emeralds, there is no telling what he could do!" announced Rotor.  
"I guess I'll blast down there and stop him then." said Sonic.  
"Sonic, don't you think we should form a plan first?" said Sally naggingly.  
"Well," moaned Sonic, "'Buttnick is probably there now, and I am the fastest. But you the boss." Sally sighed and hung her head.  
"I hate it when your right."  
"I know. Coming Tails?" Tails perked his head up excitedly.  
"No." said Sally sternly.  
"Is your name Tails?" asked Sonic.  
"No," she glared, "but it is Sally." Sonic's smugness wore off as he broke under her stare.  
"Alrighty then." he said. "Sorry little 'bro." Tails sat back down and buried his chin in his hands. Sonic then disappeared as the door seemed to swing open on it's own. Bunnie began to process it all as Rotor prepared her for a few more tests. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic soon arrived at the north-eastern edge of the great forest, to which Green Hill Zone was just beyond. "Hoo-boy, I haven't done this in a while." he said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. He took off with a flash. Brightly coloured palm trees and other natural fauna soon started to pop up over the horizon. As he got closer, Sonic passed a sign that read "Now entering Green Hill Zone." A few feet later, he hopped down a small ridge. Standing for a moment to survey his surroundings, Sonic took in all the area had to offer as a flock of Flickie Birds flew overhead.. The ground was mostly grass-covered, like the area he had just left, but with some patches of yellow rocky terrain. Below Sonic's feet and stretching forward for quite some distance was a pathway of blue and white checkers. The occasional palm tree was to be seen. Their stalks were almost striped with a light, and then darker brown. Their long palm leaves hunched over, concealing their two or so coconuts a piece. Bushes with similar looking leaves also dotted the landscape. A few yards down, the checkered path branched off to what Sonic knew was the beach sector. The water could be seen over the hill, with mountains perched on the other side of the lake. "The beach is the best place to start looking." thought Sonic to himself. "And maybe they'll be some beach babes I could heroically save." He smirked to himself and blazed down the path. Down the hill slightly he came to a paved road that lead down the beach. Instead of simply running down, he jumped onto one of the rails on the roads side, grinding down, and flipping onto the sand. He blasted down the coastline kicking up waves of sand to either side of himself. Nothing could be seen in the area except a few rocks, and some umbrellas and blankets left by beach-goers. Suddenly, Sonic noticed a bubbling coming from the water. He zipped over to check it out, and almost immediately, a large creature jumped out at him. He quickly realized it was one of Robotnik's robot servants. Modeled after a crab, it hexagon shaped body sprouted two large red claws, four pointy legs, and two beady eyes on tubes extending from the top of it's body. It immediately chocked it's own arm, and opening it's claw, released an energy ball. The ball flew directly at Sonic, but it was more then enough time for the hedgehog to backflip over it. The robot took a few more pot shots as Sonic dodged. Wanting to end it quickly, Sonic flashed out into the water. He ran circles around the robot, creating a small water column in seconds. The column lifted the robot into the air, and flung him onto the beach, landing in the sand on it's head. Appearing out of nowhere, Sonic pined it to the ground and said quite simply; "Robotnik, where is he?"  
"It's already to late." it said in a squawky, and sort of aquatic tone. "He's already on the other side of the zone. You won't get there in time." Sonic smirked.  
"I'll leave you intact," he began, "just so you can eat those words." With not so much as a sound, he was off. Too fast for the naked eye to pick up, he blasted up a flight of stairs and across a wooden veranda. Back into the main sector of the zone, and toward Robotnik. He raced across the landscape, leaping up escarpments on to small plateau platforms. He sometimes found small platforms that hung suspended in the air. Reaching a large fissure, he noticed a small, but forceful river, met a rocky ramp and actually flew over the gap. He jumped aboard and rode the wave across. He continued to run, but began to worry that he would be too late. A squad of bee-like robots appeared in the sky. They quickly began to open fire. The small explosions burst around Sonic. He darted around them, darting underneath the attackers, and not slowing down, leaving them behind. Suddenly, in the fast approaching distance, something flashed. "Power Rings!" he blurted. "Mobius' number one pick me up!" Reaching the position, he grabbed the three large golden rings that floated above the ground. After a second, they disapated in his fist, giving his hand a golden glow for a moment. With a newfound energy, he took off even faster then before. Reaching a large looping archway, he sped up one side, and rocketed down the other, towards...  
  
Robotnik sat in his Egg-o-matic. A small transport pod just big enough for him. It's grey metallic sides around him, and it's clear black bottom underneath. A large wrecking ball hung from the bottom, dangling aimlessly. He watched as two Swat-bots dug into a nearby cliff-face. he was pleased, and he stroked Cluck's head as it perched on his shoulder. The second Swat-bots turned to him. "Energy signal is close master." it said.  
"Excellent." said the large man as he slowly bobbed up and down. "How soon shall it.."  
"Target acquired." said the first robot solider from back by the cliff, cutting Robotnik off.  
"That was fast." Robotnik said. "Good work, but don't interrupt me again!" he snarled. He pulled out a small device that fit around his fingers. It's core let out a blast, blowing the robot to smithereens. "You!" he shouted at the second robot. "Retrieve the target." The Swat-bot walked over to the hole in the face, and turned around. For a moment, Robotnik saw the light of his target. But only a moment. The next, it was gone from the robot's hand. "Where is it!" yelled Robotnik.   
"Sorry, is this yours?" said a voice. Robotnik whirled arounf to find the same blue hedgehog that he had seen that morning. The creature held a small orange gem. It's top was flat, but it's bottom came to a point. The hedgehog tossed it to himself with one hand. "I just have an affection for shinny things I guess." it said.  
"Get that emerald!" Robotnik yelled at the Swat-bot. As it ran toward the hedgehog, the small creature diapered, and instantly reappeared on the robot's opposite side. The Swat-bot crumbled into several pieces. "Aaaaarrggghhh!" yelled Robotnik. "Die rodent!"   
"The names Sonic, but that's it, no autographs." the hedgehog said. Robotnik pressed a few buttons, and the wrecking ball began to swing. He flew toward Sonic. "Didn't work so good before, but let's try again." Sonic said. he leaped up, and rolled into a ball. He quickly became a blurred blue ball. He shot forward, and cut the chain on the ball. It fell to the ground, creating a small crater. Sonic landed, and pushing off with his foot, shot back up. Like an out of control buzz saw, he grazed the side of the Egg-o-Matic. Sparks flew, and as Robotnik furiously pounded button to try and rectify the problem, a cloud off soot shot out and covered his face. "Well," said Sonic, "it's been fun. But I gotta get home to the missus. I bet shell' like the gem though. Thanks a bunch." With that, he was gone. Robotnik sat there, speech-less for a second. And as anger burned up inside him, he yelled to the top of his lungs;  
"I hate that hedgehog!!"  
  
  
End part 1. 


	5. Speed-Way #1

Hello and Welcome!  
If your wondering what all this is about, allow me to explain. I started this off with a simple idea. Seeing the great idea presented in the Ultimate Marvel comics, I wondered; "What would happen to my favorite hero if done in such a manner?" So I took it upon myself to find out.  
Compiling all the characters, locations, plots, and ideas from the various incarnations of the blue blur, I tried to bring it all together. Being horrible at titles, I simply dubbed it, "Ultimate Sonic the Hedgehog"  
So expect almost any Sonic character you coould ask for in the future. I have big plans for Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Snivley, Nack, Station Square, the Death Egg, and even some non-Sonic hoo-ha melded in. With some origional stories and characters too.  
  
The Speed-Way will be the regular Editorial section. Please, send in letters. They might get printed here, just like in a real comic. I have no real release schudele, but be on the look out for new issues.   
Until then, I will continue to be Toug.  
This is dedicated too all the creators, writers, artists, and wonderfull people who have ever worked on Sonic in any aspect. Dem's a lot 'o peoples. You all played some part in this, weither you like it or not.  
  
Next Issue: The quest for the Chaos Emeralds takes the Freedom Fighters from the Marble Gardens to the Ice Cap Zone. But can they stop fighting each other long enough to fight Robotnik's henchmen? 


End file.
